The invention relates to a biologically active chloroform fraction of extracts obtained from the plant Salvadora persica Linneaus 1753. The invention also relates to a process for obtaining the crude extract and obtaining the chloroform fraction. Further, the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions exhibiting biological activity.
The mangrove plant, Salvadora persica Linneaus, 1753, belongs to the order Salvadoracea. Mangrove plants are shrubs or small trees with white flowers frequently found in degraded mangrove swamps and saline banks all over the west coast of India. Large numbers of marine plants have been examined for bioactive substances. Nazarine et al. have reported promising pharmacological activities in marine organisms from Indian waters. (Indian Journal of Marine Sciences 27:499-501 (1998)).
There are several patents available from all over the world relating to processes and compounds obtained from natural sources for various purposes. Kwak et al. patented a process of extracting and purifying biologically effective ingredients from combined medicinal plants and their extract composition (U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,307 issued on Jun. 8, 1999). D""Amelio et al. disclosed a therapeutic composition and method for treating skin using an extract from the Centipeda cunninghami plant. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,206 issued on Sep. 8, 1998). Zimmerman et al. isolated a compound from the methanolic extract of the eelgrass Zostrea marina which has significant antifouling aquatic properties. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,741 issued on Mar. 4, 1997).
Betulinic acid, which is prepared from the compound betulin, has many pharmaceutical potentials. Pezzuto et al. disclosed methods of manufacturing betulinic acid from betulin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,575 issued on Sep. 8, 1998). Betulinic acid is intensively investigated as a potential therapeutic agent for a variety of diseases. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,527 issued to Pezzuto et al. on Oct. 5, 1999). Pisha et al. disclose that betulinic acid has selective antitumour activity against human melanoma, e.g., MEL-1, MEL-2 and MEL-4. (Nature Medicine, pp.1046-1051 (1995)). Fujioka et al. disclose that betulinic acid has anti-HIV activity in H9 lymphocytic cells. (J. Nat. Prod. 57(2) pages 243-247 (1994)). However, research directed to betulinic acid as a therapeutic agent are hindered because betulinic acid is available in very limited quantities and at a very high cost. Ramadoss et al. describe uses of betulinic acid and its derivatives for inhibiting cancer growth and a method of monitoring the growth. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,847, issued on Apr. 11, 2000). Kang et al. disclosed flavored product additives in which ursolic acid was one of the compounds in a group of three compounds which was added to a flavored product to reduce aftertaste in the product and enhance its sweetness. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,460 issued on Sep. 7, 1999). Ursolic acid was also used as a constituent in a preparation for inhibition of skin Tumorigenesis. Id. Herman disclosed that lupeol can make terpene ozonides (which have medicinal value) pharmacologically active. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,979 issued Mar. 2, 1993).
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for obtaining the chloroform fraction from the crude extract from stems, leaves, and flowers of Salvadora persica. 
A further object of the invention is to study the biological activity of the chloroform fraction from the crude extract from stems, leaves, and flowers of Salvadora persica. 
Another object of the invention is to isolate naturally occurring compounds from the plant Salvadora persica and to identify their molecular weights, molecular formulas, melting points and their structural formulae.
Yet another object of the invention is to screen the chloroform fraction of the crude extract, its fractions, and purified compounds to ensure that the activities shown by the crude extract and chloroform fraction are maintained.
A further object of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions that contain chloroform fractions of the extract from the plant Salvadora persica which exhibit biological activity.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing the extract obtained from the plant Salvadora persica. 
The present invention seeks to overcome the drawbacks inherent in the prior art by providing a highly efficient and selective means for processing active crude extract as well as fractionation, isolation and purification of the active compounds.